Adiós
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Bulma y Trunks han vivido un destino cruel ¿como podría terminar todo? ¿Realmente con un final feliz? Esta es la historia de un destino marcado por la tragedia


**Mi forma de decirte adiós. **

Por dios, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, no hubo tiempo ni de reaccionar y ahora… si, qué frágil es la vida ¿por qué él? Si se tiene derecho a hacerse esa pregunta.

Trunks, siendo hijo del guerrero Vegeta, debía ser fuerte se supone, y lo fue, libró a su planeta de la peor amenaza jamás vista: dos androides y un ser superior a ellos, Cell.

Pero solamente dos meses pasaron después de esta significativa victoria, solo dos meses y él comenzó a enfermar de pronto, fiebre espontánea, dolores sin explicación… finalmente comenzaron a aparecer moretones en su cuerpo.

-hijo no soy doctora, ser sé que esto no es normal, ni siquiera te has sometido a aquellos entrenamientos rudos como antes para que tengan sentido estos signos- le dijo una noche la preocupada Bulma, como presintiendo y siendo esa la causa de la angustia en su corazón.

-no te preocupes madre- contestó Trunks, intentando zafarse de los incómodos cuidados de su progenitora, ya tenía bastante edad para dispensar de ellos

-no me discutas hoy por favor, simplemente hazme caso- así fue dicho y así fue hecho, y fue la última vez que la mujer vio a su hijo en pie. Al día siguiente, tan irónica que es la vida que se adelanta a los buenos hechos, el hijo único calló en cama, grave.

-Señora Brief- comenzó el doctor con le necesaria indiferencia que es propia de este oficio-

-mi bebé- interrumpió el discurso con la frase en un exhalo. Y es que lo supo, tan solo al presentirlo sabía que era cierto, su hijo estaba muy enfermo. No hay que hablar, por respeto al dolor, de los sentimientos de culpa que ahora y que durante muchos atormentarán a la madre que esperando que fuese una mentira, esperó ilusionada que la enfermedad no existiera. "pude haber hecho algo", "debí haber hecho algo", esas son solo frases que alimentan el dolor y que no sirven de nada. Lo que ella hizo fue lo importante, si el doctor le hubiese pedido las dos piernas, mismas que las hubiera dado, si le hubiese pedido el corazón, sin pensarlo lo entregaba, esas son las intenciones que cuentan.

Pero sin adelantarnos a los hechos, esto fue lo que el doctor le dijo:

-lo siento mucho- en el tono más fingido que se ha escuchado, hiriendo con sus palabras hipócritas, para después salir de la recién reconstruida casa, con el corazón vacío de sentimientos a pesar de haber diagnosticado la muerte de su salvador. Pero no se juzgue esta actitud en un médico, pues siendo ser humano, si sufriera el dolor de quienes cura, ya se habría suicidado.

Corrió Bulma después de haber oído semejante condolencia a abrazar al hombre que por siempre sería su pequeño. A cambio de este abrazo, recibió una débil palabra pero que por sí misma expresó más de lo que se puede decir en mil de ellas

-mamá- Miedo, dolor, angustia, resignación, consuelo y amor para su madre, todo ello implicó.

Sucedió después, que Trunks fue hospitalizado, y torturado dicho sea de paso, con toda clase de atenciones médicas que ya se sabe que no son sutiles.

Quimioterapias, sueros, medicamentos, cientos de ellos en un solo brazo… pero no fue suficiente cuánta tortura se imaginen, la enfermedad que le podría la sangre logró en él lo que seres poderosos y aún más malignos que la misma enfermedad no pudieron: derrotarlo.

Tal vez Trunks Brief hijo de Vegeta lucho con las fuerzas que le quedaban, tal vez no lo hizo, lo único que se sabe es que el cáncer pudo más. Lo deprimió y ahorcó su espíritu, lo mató primero psicológicamente y después le carcomió el cuerpo.

Maldita enfermedad.

Ni los mejores medicamentos te lograron detener: solo un mes y medio después arrebataste de los brazos cálidos de una amorosa madre, al más grande tesoro que jamás había tenido.

Ahora Bulma mece en sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo, lo único por lo que quería vivir. Le grita, y muy fuerte, a quien quiera que la oiga, que por favor se la lleve a ella, que deje vivir a su niño, que no la deje sola y con ese dolor que la matará. Ella lo siente así, un dolor tan grande que la ahoga tal y como Trunks se había ahogado con su propia sangre al perforársele un pulmón.

Pero tranquila Bulma, escúchame sobre tus gritos, tu destino está predicho. Es verdad inalterable que vivirás desde ahora en un infierno. Pero también es cierto que sobrevivirás a él, eventualmente volverás a ser feliz y finalmente morirás, entonces por ti misma serás testigo de que en otro mundo, el sufrimiento no existe y que tu hijo está ahora feliz, con otros seres, que ya no llora, que ahora no le quema el cuerpo, que te extraña pero te brinda fuerza y te cuida desde allá, junto a su padre que casi no conoció y que como tu a él, también te extraña.

**Fin **

**Para Fausto, ya eras un angelito cuando estaban con nosotros, imagínate ahora que estás en el cielo. Pero ya no sufres y ese es nuestro consuelo. Reza por tu mami y dale fuerzas. **


End file.
